In the past, a configuration is known in which a pretensioner device, which is activated when acceleration of a predetermined degree or more is applied to a vehicle seat, is connected to one of an anchor plate and an inner lap anchor for connection with end portions of a seat belt (see Patent Document 1).
In the past, a configuration is known in which one end of a seat belt of a vehicle seat is fixed to an anchor plate, and an inner lap anchor having an inner buckle detachably engaging with a tongue plate disposed at a middle portion of the seat belt is provided, so that the anchor plate and the inner lap anchor respectively disposed at the right and the left are respectively pulled by wire cables connected to a pretensioner device that is activated when acceleration of a predetermined degree or more is applied to a vehicle seat (see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP 2003-146184A    Patent Document 2: JP 2008-195359A